Seven Days
by ardenz
Summary: Written for my fondness for a particular Claymore character. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Seven Days

Disclaimer: Claymore and all characters are property of Norihiro Yagi.

I was always sure the Organisation knew there were survivors or if they didn't at first, they would have suspected something when Clarice gives her report on finding 17 swords instead of 24. My reasoning for this is that with the villagers of Pieta were most likely killed during the assault and when the story moves forward to seven years later, the villages are all deserted. Who then, could have possibly buried the supposedly dead Claymores? I'm pretty sure the awakened beings wouldn't have bothered.

Not exactly an AU fiction but more of a 'what-if-this-were-possible' due to my fondness for a particular Claymore. This picks up from book 13 of the manga, after the new number 3 and 5 are saved from Riful. This will not be a very long piece but it will be broken up into short sections. Please forgive any major grammatical errors; it's been a very long time since I've written. Oh, just a note, I was educated on British English hence the different spelling for certain words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, are you quite sure about this Audrey?" A low voice echoed around the cavernous chamber where a line of men sat in the shadows on misshapen thrones of stone.

"Our reports clearly state that there were no survivors from the twenty-four that were sent to Pieta. Although," The voice mused aloud, "Number 47 did mention in a recent report that there were seven missing grave markers. Most likely removed for the amusement of an awakened being."

There was an impatient noise from one of the two figures standing in the middle of the room but before she could mutter a single word, the other silenced her with an arched brow.

They were both similarly dressed in armour with swords strapped to their backs and while one was muscular and had hair up in spikes, the other was her opposite with graceful limbs and long flowing locks.

"Please excuse Rachael," The slimmer Claymore gave the briefest of glances towards her friend, "She is still recovering from the wounds inflicted by the Abyssal One." She did not elaborate if the injuries were merely physical or ones of pride that cut far deeper than any sword. Ray scowled at Audrey's words but made no indication of protesting.

Turning her attention back to the question at hand, Audrey spoke evenly, her voice carrying clearly across the space, "We were indeed saved by seven unknown warriors. However, I am uncertain if they were survivors from Pieta." She paused to think before continuing, "All of them kept their swords sheathed and I could not detect or read any auras."

Audrey gave a wry smile, "Perhaps they were truly the ghosts of past warriors."

"I'm surprised that you of all, believe in ghosts, Audrey." The low voice spoke with an edge of mockery but she remained unfazed, with the same small smile.

Audrey shrugged lightly, "After all, we live in a world where monsters such as us exist, why not then ghosts?"

Ignoring her rhetorical question he dismissed them with a wave of his hand and the shadowy council began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you trust her words?"

"Mostly, Audrey is incapable of lying to us. She has been conditioned not to." This voice was recognisable as the one that had been speaking during the prior meeting with the two Claymores. From his central position in the dark room, he was clearly the head of the council.

"It is clearly impossible to have any survivors from the assault on Pieta but it is undeniable that they were saved by seven warriors with no yoma auras."

"In seven years, one could have grown a lot stronger to the point where their auras can be easily hidden. Similarly to how Galatea has gone undetected all this time." A man with dark glasses at the far end of the row suggested casually. He seemed amused by the entire discussion.

"Disposing of Galatea will happen in due time now that we have Miata and number 47 to keep her on track in hunting the Deserter."

"The question of importance here," The low voice cut in smoothly, "Is what we should do with these seven warriors whom I assume are also Deserters."

"It would be waste of time to use Alicia and Beth on ordinary Claymores. Miata would have been a excellent candidate if she were not on a mission at the moment. Audrey and Rachael?" There was a low rumble of laughter.

"The two had to be saved by them. I highly doubt they would do any better this time round and besides, they have yet to fully recover from their chance meeting with Riful."

"It seems that Numbers 1 to 5 are unavailable but if we assume these Deserters are those from Pieta, there is one we could possibly send." The man with the dark glasses had spoken.

There was a moment of silence in the room as they pondered the words before the low voice said, "Number 9 is another of our experiments but yes, I can understand the logic behind the suggestion." There was no doubt in his words they had all been  
thinking of the very same Claymore.

"Fortunately, Number 9 has completed the hunt for the awakened being and is currently on route back to the Organisation as we speak."

"Very well. We are in agreement then." When no objections were voiced, he continued, "Send for her when she arrives."

The shadows were silent once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray had intended to yell at her friend the instant they were out of earshot of the council but as she opened her mouth to speak, the other Claymore raised an arched brow slightly and shot her a mild smile.

"Are you heading back to your region now, Ray?" Audrey said amiably as the pair navigated through the winding labyrinth of dimly lit tunnels towards the exit. The building they were in was the headquarters of the Organisation and at the heart of this labyrinth was the council room that they had left not very long ago.

Ray may have been coarse, impulsive and tactless but she was not stupid. "I guess." She grumbled. "Probably won't be goin' on any hunts till the cuts close up properly."

Recalling the attack, she punched the wall in frustration, her words coming out as a growl, "What the fuck was that back then? She was just playin' and messin' around with us like we were dolls."

"Ray, she could have killed us instantly if she wanted to." Audrey said evenly, her expression serious, "I never realised just how large a gap there was between an Abyssal One and us. It was just… overwhelming to the point that it scared me."

The tunnels were getting lighter, an indication that they were close to the exit.

"Ray."

Ray was mildly taken back at the sudden softness of Audrey's voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for freezing and giving up and almost getting you killed."

Ray scowled, a reflex defensive mechanism when she was uncomfortable or embarrassed.

"Nothin' to apologise for," She mumbled gruffly. "It's not your fault, she was stringin' us along in her twisted game and we fell for it. Anyway, we were saved by those ghost warriors."

They were now under clear skies and the Organisation fell behind them as they walked towards the path leading away from it.

Ray turned to Audrey with a frown and said, "You reckon they really were ghosts?"

Audrey laughed lightly, one hand demurely shielding her wide grin, "No, not really. Now, after knowing that there were only seventeen grave markers, I'm certain the warriors were the missing seven."

"Hmmm… I wonder."

"What?" Ray demanded.

"I was just curious as to how the Organisation intends to deal with this. They won't be sending us after them. Would they use Alicia?"

After the attack, Audrey had been the only one to see and speak with the seven. No one else would had known that she had told the one who was obviously their leader about Alicia's completion and Galetea's disappearance.

Ray snorted, "Didn't you hear 'em back there? Questioning the creditability of our report on the mysterious warriors? They won't see any reason to send Alicia on the trail of ghosts."

Audrey had to agree with her friend. "They'll probably send one of the other single digits… oh." Sudden realisation dawned on her.

"What now?" Ray was getting impatient all the talk about secrets and spectres.

Just then, Audrey raised her arm and motioned for Ray to be quiet.

Much further down along the path, figures could be seen heading towards them. Even at this distance, the glint of sunlight on armour was clearly visible.

Ray squinted at the approaching group. "It's just a bunch of Claymores back after a hunt."

Audrey smiled. Her deduction had been correct.

She walked on ahead with a rather confused Ray beside her. Soon, the two groups crossed each other.

The team leader, a girl with short, slicked back hair save for several reluctant escaping strands, nodded politely to the pair. "Audrey. Ray."

Ray acknowledged the greeting with a short nod of her own.

Audrey smiled at the other Claymore, but there was a tinge of irony in it.

"Hello Jeanne."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be cont'd.

Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Days 

Disclaimer: Claymore and all characters are property of Norihiro Yagi.

I apologise for taking so long with this chapter. Work has me pretty much busy most of the time.

seiqus: Am I that predictable? Yes, I happen to really like Jean. I was thinking of a way to bring her character back but not lose the original plot of the manga and hopefully, this works. Thank you for your kind comments; I hope you like this chapter as well.

chans: I tell myself that every time I read the manga. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the fading light of day, an armour-clad figure was making her way though lush green forests, her movements so fluid it seemed as if she were gliding across an invisible sheet of ice and despite the many obstacles, she evaded each and every one smoothly.

Jeanne had a thoughtful expression on her face as she wove her way through the maze of trees. In addition to the sword she carried, there was also an oddly shaped pack strapped to her back.

On reaching the Organisation, Jeanne had been intending to head to the council room to report on the completed hunt but had found Rubel waiting for her at the entrance of the crumbling building. That would have been her first report after being promoted to a single digit.

_"Number 9, Jeanne." His tone was affable, amused. "What do you know of the assault on Pieta otherwise known as the Northern War?"_

_"I was told that all twenty-four Warriors of the North died during battle with an army of Awakened Beings."_

_"Apparently, that is no longer true." He pushed the bridge of his glasses up slightly, casting a gleam of light across its surface, "Not all of the twenty-four are dead. Seven live."_

_He paused, glancing at Jeanne to study her reaction. She looked sceptical, a slight frown etched upon her face._

_He smiled. 'Practical as always. Just as the other was.'_

_"Allow me to explain your mission. I am sure you will find it... most interesting."_

"Hmm." Jeanne murmured softly to herself as she leapt across a small steam effortlessly. "I think unusual would have been a better word for it."

She plunged back into the forest and as the sea of green filled her vision once again, she let her instincts guide her movements and her thoughts wondered back to Rubel's parting words.

_"It's quite simple, Number 9," He grinned widely, "The key to completing this mission will be your face."_

_"My face?" She repeated warily, a touch of confusion in her eyes as she looked at him but he only smiled silently in return._

_"Oh, I almost forgot," Rubel called over his shoulder as he walked away, "You'll be travelling around for a while so we've prepared some extra equipment."_

The extra equipment had turned out to be a rough canvas package that she was currently carrying and as she had been ordered to leave immediately, Jeanne hadn't been able to look through its contents yet. The bundle was soft.

Jeanne observed the land around her as she ran, "I'm close to the eastern border. It should take another two days to reach the south."

Despite her speed, her breathing was even and controlled, a contrast to that of her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say Audrey."

"Hmm? What is it, Ray?"

The pair had been walking leisurely for half a day and it was close to evening now. The setting sun threw long shadows across their path.

They had just reached the crossroads and were about to part ways to head back to their respective regions.

"I've been wonderin', what's so special 'bout Jeanne?" Ray frowned, "I mean, we're both single digits and we lost to 'em, what makes em' think she'll do any better?" "Not that I'm complain', just wonderin'." She added quickly, trying hard to look casual and failing.

Audrey couldn't help smiling at her disgruntled friend, to Ray it always boiled down to a matter of pride.

"Hmm, Let's see." She folded her arms thoughtfully, leaning back to rest upon a nearby tree, "I don't know how much of this is true but I've heard rumours that Jeanne is actually an experimental warrior created by the Organisation."

"Created?" Ray looked confused, "Weren't we all created by 'em? Eh, what?"

Audrey had cast a sharp glance at Ray, effectively silencing her.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted." She continued, but there was humour in her tone. "In most situations, unwanted girls like us are sold or taken in by the Organisation and transformed into warriors by implanting the flesh and blood of monsters into our bodies. Jeanne is different from us."

Her expression was serious now. "Each generation of warriors are raised to possess certain traits, for example, the ability to sense and read auras from a great distance. The Organisation tries to replicate and improve on these qualities with each new generation."

Ray cocked her head to one side as she listened to Audrey's explanation, a slight scowl on her face.

"It could have been anyone really," Audrey shook her head sadly, "But it just so happened that they picked her."

She gazed directly at Ray as she spoke, "When they turned her into a monster, they kept part of her that was removed from her body and created what we now know as Number 9. Of course, they both knew nothing of it."

Ray held up her hand to stop Audrey, "Hold up a second there, so you're sayin' that Jeanne's a copy? A clone or somethin'?"

"I wish I had an answer for you Ray, but I don't. These are rumours that I've heard but yes, it could be said as such." Audrey sighed theatrically as she shrugged, "I guess we Number 3's seem to have a penchant for mysteries and eavesdropping."

Audrey pushed herself off the tree. "Well, we better get going, it's getting rather late."

The sun had disappeared beyond the horizon and early stars could be seen glittering across the darkening sky.

"Yeah alright," Ray grumbled, rubbing the back of her head with a hand, "Why do you always get to listen to all the good stuff while I don't hear any of it?"

Audrey laughed, an easy grin across her face, "Ray, I think you've just answered your own question."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Miria asked on noticing that one of their companions had stopped abruptly.

Tabatha had her eyes shut, her brows furrowed in deep concentration. "I've been noticing this for a while now and it's rather strange." She sounded confused, "When I scanned the area previously, there were five within range and of these, one was a single digit."

She hesitated, biting her lower lip gently, "While the others are moving in almost linear paths, the single digit is going round in circles as if she were┘ lost?" Tabatha flushed slightly, as if the word 'lost' was inappropriate to be used on such a warrior.

"Hah! Lost!" Helen burst out laughing, "For a single digit to get lost, she must be pretty dumb! What's with the Organisation now?"

Deneve smiled dryly, "They don't make warriors like they used to anymore."

"This is indeed peculiar. Is she searching for something?" Miria spoke her thoughts aloud, pointedly ignoring the two.

"Perhaps we should ask her." A new voice spoke up.

This suggestion only led to more mirth on Helen's part. "Are you serious Clare?" She snorted, doubling over in laughter, "Are we supposed to walk right up to her and ask if she needs directions?"

Clare narrowed her eyes slightly at Helen's mocking, the only indication of emotion on her otherwise neutral expression.

"We're bound to run into her in time if she continues wandering round this region. We might as well find out what's going on." Miria turned to Clare, once again ignoring the look of surprise on Helen's face, "Clare."

Clare nodded and then they were gone.

Helen scratched her cheek sheepishly, "Heheh, Deneve, you think I pissed them off just now?"

Deneve smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeanne was feeling rather foolish, an emotion she was not used to.

It would have been difficult for an observer to have known this, judging from her grave expression.

She had carried out her orders faithfully but somehow, being instructed to roam aimlessly around the southern region in random loops didn't seem very logical to her.

Although Jeanne had never questioned the Organisation's orders before, always executing missions quickly and efficiently, she couldn't be rid of the sense of puzzlement over the oddity of her current instructions.

_'Is this all a test of loyalty?'_ She was moving at a moderate pace, jogging slowly without much thought to any particular direction. _'No, it is not like the Organisation to send a single digit on a time consuming mission such as this. There has to be more to it-what?'_

There was a gasp and Jeanne whipped around quickly to find that she was staring at a girl with short, neat blonde hair and silver eyes, just as hers were. The girl looked as if she were torn between surprise and fear.

_'One of us but how did she get so close to me? I didn't even sense her at all.'_

"J, Jean?" A broken whisper issued from the stranger's lips.

And suddenly, instinctively, she sensed movement behind her but she was a faction of a second too late. She caught a glimpse of a hooded figure and then Miria's hand came down hard on the weak spot between her neck and shoulder and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be cont'd.

A short note:

Yes, my theory for bringing back Jean may be a little modern but I think that the Organisation is pretty capable of it. When I was reading the manga, right after Galatea lies for Clare and Jean, the men in black mention something about speeding up the training of the next generation's eye. Also, at the start of the manga, it was stated that Clare was a special case that they had hoped by putting Teresa's flesh into her body, Clare would inherit some of her abilities. This turns out to be true as Clare has the ability to read the flow of yoki.

It got me thinking then, if the organisation were able to replicate abilities, it could even be possible for them to try to replicate Claymores with certain traits. Jeanne in this story is one of these experiments. Not that I'm being biased against the other 16 that died but it would seem a little strange to have the Organisation replicate them all. They would only have wanted ones with unusual powers.

I hope I made the story convincing enough. If not, just think of this as an AU.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
